


Back For More

by KleirEstebanAustin



Category: Batman (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys fighting, Broken Dick, Fluff and Crack, Hahahahaha dick jokes, M/M, No Homo, OOC all the way, One market, Sorry Not Sorry, Yes homo, all homo, two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleirEstebanAustin/pseuds/KleirEstebanAustin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick goes shopping and still has the time to trash talk handsome villians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back For More

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I tried to write abou these dorks and god helo me I'm such a mess. So out of character :( I'm so sorry--  
> And please remember that English is DEFINITELY NOT my first language! So if you find any kinds of mistakes please tell me so I could fix it! :D  
> Have a happy reading!

Dick wandered around the alleys, picking some groceries.  
He was the only one at the store besides the cashier. He desperately needed some new supply before his next mission with Batman.  
It was a small market that matched his small budget, plus it was located right under his apartment which was very convenient considering he didn’t have money to take a bus or a cab to the nearest shop.

The late afternoon in Gotham was quiet and chilly, most of the people knew to get in their houses at that time, before the criminals will arrange that they won’t be able to even walk back home.  
The wind whistled through the narrow gap between the market’s front doors.  
It was almost closing hour and the cashier seemed like she just wanted to get out of the store.

“hey, handsome hobo,” she said monotonically to the tall man who still was picking nervously his stuff, “I really wanna go home, it’s been a rough day and walking home alone in Gotham is not the smartest idea at night...”

Dick looked at her and smiled, “I’m sorry, I get it,” he said quietly and put a milk bag, few vegetables, some bread and three small chocolate bars on the counter, “it’s been a long day for me too.”

She smiled and  
clicked on the screen, “that would be 11.8 dollars.” The woman said to him, staring into his cobalt eyes, waiting for the money and her permission to get out of there.

“damn, I don’t think I have enough-“ he stuttered, “I’ll put the chocolate back.” Dick sighed, his expression was disappointed because of his lack of money or will to talk to Batman. He went back to the section where he got the chocolate. He deserved that chocolate, he really wanted a nice treat every once in a while. He did so much good for this city, but he didn’t even get a sincere gratitude not mentioning any payment.

They didn’t have a lot of time to discuss the issue before the doors got smashed open, and gun shots almost deafened the two. A tall man, slightly taller than Dick walked in, holding two black pistols. He wore a weird black and red uniform, similar to those Batman made once as a prototype, and an old brown jacket on top.

“sorry to interrupt,” the man said, the red mask he was wearing slightly muffled his voice, “but I would like to purchase one energy bar and all of your money.”

 

The cashier looked at the man in shock. Sure, crime wasn’t unusual in Gotham, but this guy almost shined with danger. She had a gun under the counter but her body froze entirely when the masked man got closer.

“do you REALLY want me to say that twice, nugget?” he said in a deep voice, pointing one of his guns to her.

Dick gritted his teeth so hard it was almost noticeable. He hated interruptions when he’s on a break. But hated even more the people in Gotham.  
“leave her alone.” He said quietly, his eyes locked on his target. He needed to get the cashier or the weird motorcycle rider out of there.

“or what, big shot?” the bigger man walked towards Dick, standing too close to him, “you’re gonna hit me?”

The corner of Dick’s mouth bended upwards to a small, smug grin, “exactly.”

Dick kicked the man’s right hand, pushing one of his pistols away. The hooded man put on quite a fight, kicking, hitting, punching and even trying to scratch Dick from behind his gloves. He was anything but elegant.  
The cashier found her way to a safer spot and that gave Dick the approval he needed to take things to another level.

“you got a good game, I’ll give you that.” Dick chuckled, panting heavily from the constant dodging. He pulled out two small sticks from his jacket pockets and smiled proudly, “but I promise you that,” he stretched out the sticks into longer, solid pipes, “my game is much better.”

Dick could feel the other man’s smile under his red cover, “let’s test that, shall we?” he snored quietly, landing another hit with his hand that got blocked with the pipes, “I heard Red Hood is a good name for someone who is unbeatable. And I’m pretty sure you’ll find out soon enough that I am.”

 

The whole store was a big mess, they broke almost everything in their fight. It was a long fighting session and Dick felt how his knees was starting to fail him. His body was weak because of the lack of good, regular meals lately and the beating he got from the punk didn’t really improved his situation. This Red Hood was good, but it looks like he was holding back.

“is that all you got?” Dick says between his breaths, trying to knock the taller man down to the ground.

“ohhhh...” a muffled laughter was heard behind the red mask, “you wish, pretty boy.”

Dick smiled widely, his movements were so quick and precise the other guy didn’t have the time to react. Dick kicked away his mask with a sharp motion and pinned the younger one againts the wall. He shut his eyes close and with the same eager he used to fight the hooded man, he now kissed him.  
It didn’t take long before he backed away just by an inch and looked deeply into his eyes, “I missed you, Jaybird.”

“same here, Dickie.” Jason smiled, planting a gentle kiss on the older one’s cheek, “how did you like the foreplay?” he whispered.

"we should do it more often, honestly." Dick smiled, the years Jason went missing had a great affect on his physical appearance, “liked your haircut.” he mentioned playfully as Jason used his lack of attention to nail him against the wall.

“liked your butt. Hasn’t changed a bit.” Jason replied with a smug grin smeared all over his face.  
It was just like the old days.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know if I want to continue this fic... I just wanted to update after a while c:  
> If you have any suggestions, ideas, questions etc. Please comment c:


End file.
